avenger Ice Reaper
by dakuness
Summary: This is a crossover of Danny Phantom with avenger and x-man evulution possibly a few others, Danny and his sister are unable to live at home longer. Sea callers to their godfather tony stark and get help from there. can the avenger get back the two mighty ghost like heroes? or will in their future mates succeed with it? ( I don't own Danny Phantom or marvel)
1. Chapter 1

Avenger Ice Reaper first chapter.

I do not own the series or the characters. but the character Sea is my own.

(I have a picture of the twins in ghost form weapons and clothing that will be their normal appearance as ghosts with wings)

/d7ejied

art/Danny-phantom-Sea-Phantom-447688165

/d7ejizw

art/Ice-Reaper-447688940

"Hey Stark what are you looking at?" Asked Capten America also called Stev Rogers to Tony Stark aka Iron Man right now sitting at a computer in Avenger tower and he looking at information on Amity Park "I just wonder why they disappeared," said Iron man and Capten wonder what he's talking about "what?" he asked, Iron man turned toward Capten after having put up pictures of two different people.

"I wonder why two of the world's most likely best heroes disappeared" said Iron man and looking at the pictures and Capten started reading some headlines. "Some of these say that they are evil and say that they're good," said Capten "I know it. But that's just because people are afraid of what they are and quite honestly, I have a hard time believing that they are ghosts "said Iron man, pointing to the pictures which were the two clearest pictures on them, and Capten was surprised.

"They're just kids," he said "I know but they defended Amity Park for 4 years without losing two years ago so just disappeared no one knows why. But they disappeared after the so-called Fenton Ghost Portal was destroyed, "said Iron man and looking at the pictures.

One picture shows a 14 year old girl with silvery shoulder-length hair with long bangs that fall in front of her eyes and electric blue eyes that glow, she has pale skin and looks to shine in a white aura, from the back, she has two wings made of electrical blue ecto plasma energy, the wings seem to float in the air a few centimeters from the back with feathers that float separately but form a pair of beautiful angelic wings. She is wearing a black shirt with no arms and white gloves, black pants with a white line on the sides that are tucked inside a pair of white boots.

The second picture shows a boy of 14 years of age, he has silvery hair cut short back and longer in the front with a long wild bangs falling in front of the eyes that are electrically green and glows, he also has a bright white aura. He has pale skin and a pair of ecto plasma enegi wings in the same green color. The wings seem to float in the air a few centimeters from the back with feathers that float separately but form a pair of powerful angelic wings. He is wearing a black polo shirt with white gloves, black pants tucked inside a pair of white boots.

On the back so both have a white tribal version of their wings as their two symbols. "They are and were known for their black and white color scheme, their wings are their known characters along, with a tribal version of their wings in white on the back that appeared when they do not use their wings," said Iron man "they are young and seem to have done mistakes or was framed in some of these events, "said Capten" I know, major incident we see his eyes are red and holding Danny Phantom in a headlock, it also appears that the Sea Phantom went through the major and came out with a white 40 century ghost. while the thefts so were both of their eyes black and they had a completely different behavior, "said Iron man

"It even says that they wrote a sorry letter to police says that the villain that had controlled them when the police found the real thief unconscious" said Capten "but why are you looking at these two child heroes?" Asked Capten "Nick Fury is curious in them and quite honestly, I wonder if I can find them and get them to become heroes again, "said Iron man and Capten just staring at him," I think it will be hard for now it seems the two do not exist. Danny and Sea Phantom "said Capten.

In Amity Park:

Daniel called Danny and his twin sister Serenity called Sea, the two are the youngest of the three Fenton kids. The two twins became hybrids when they were seven years old, which is now nine years ago for now they are 16 and it is 2 years after their evil self-incident and ghost king. When they first became hybrids they happened to be stranded in the Ghost Zone for 2 years before coming back home. The incident with their evil himself, they began to doubt themselves when it came to power. they were the only power 6 or 7 and now they are 9.9 on the verge of 10, which means they are almost as strong that there evil selves.

They stopped being heroes after a horrible encounter with GIW, they continued to train and grow stronger so now they are in combat experts and weapons experts, they can talk in several languages , speaking their native languages fluently, which is Ghost speak for they are hybrids. When they first became hybrids they were not able to speak English without going over to the Ghost speak for a whole year, now they have no problem with it if they do not get angry upset or sad.

Their ghost form has also been different because they went through a week of what ghosts call ghost puberty. Their ghost form now has their appearances more elements. Based, in their hair. They now have Elvish ears like in the lord of the rings or the volcans in star treck, their skin is human like but without a doubt snow-like white, odd enough, they are one or two dm longer in ghost form and in ghost form so they have now their permanent age seems to be 18 years in appearance, while their human form will age normally on to they become 18 years old. But the thing that made them scream in fear was that their eye color was changed to a glowing blood rose-like red.

Now in ghost form, they have completely white clothes in ecto leather with black armor shoes and gloves with a black metal corset or shoulder protection. They each have a scythe as a necklace around the neck that can become two large scythes, Sea got her from FarFrozen and Danny got her from Pyros. One scythe has ice powers while the second has fire powers but both have the power to capture people in the illusion that displays the person's worst fear when they want it. They have also discovered that Danny has ice, fire powers and darkness and if you count the ghostly wail, Sea have ice, lightning powers and shadow, and if you count the ghostly wail. It is possible that they have weather powers to a somewhat bit but they are unsure about that, they both can create portals into the ghost zone, which they do just to avoid their human parents most of the time.

Danny tired went down to eat breakfast and saw that Sea already sat and ate when he came into the kitchen so she kept in a note that says:  
'Hi Danny, Sea we will be away for the weekend and  
comes back at night on Sunday to take care of you.  
Greetings mom and dad '  
Danny's eye twitched in annoyance as he read and saw that an ecto weapon lay on the table "why" he asked, pointing at the gun "do not know" said Sea.

They have set aside their breakfast and would go out of the kitchen when they heard a hissing when they turned around to see the gun explode. Danny pushed Sea out of the way but she still got hit by the explosion, so a bit of her right arm, her back and her entire left arm is now ecto burned. While Danny got ecto burns to a major portion of the back, chest, neck and entire right arm and a piece of his left arm.

Sea with problems stood up and winced when she saw the damage "this will probably take a few days to heal" she muttered as she with problems and in pain got her unconscious brother to the couch before she collapsed in the armchair with her mobile in her right hand . Every movement hurts and if it was just ordinary burns, they would have healed completely now but it takes longer to heal ecto-based injuries and the blow to the head does not help.

She typed in the number and waited for an answer "hey Sam" she said tired "Sea? Why do you sound tired it's morning and you two don't sleep more than 2 max 3 hours per night, "said Sam puzzled" I hit my head when one of my parents' weapon exploded in the kitchen and they are gone until Sunday evening, "said Sea "what? How? How bad is the damage? "Said Sam worried about the two" my brother took most of the blast and is knocked unconscious, but myself am too injured for ... "said Sea and wandering of which made Sam uneasy because she knows that ecto weapons can cause great harm to the twins.

"Sea, Sea wake up!" Shouted Sam on the phone "huh? The door is open, but myself can not use my arm at the moment ... or keep me awake ... so little help ... good because I think I lose consciousness now ... "said Sea and dropped the mobile and lost conscious. Sam quickly called Tucker to meet him and run to Fenton Works. When Sam arrived and saw the injures as she lost her breath which Tucker did. "I don't think anyone was prepared for it to explode," said Tucker.

A few hours later at dinner time, Sam and Tucker went home to and let the twins rest Jazz is not there she is checking out different college so the two are now alone. They are both in Danny's room where Danny lying on his bed, and Sea sits on it "Sis, I do not know if we can continue to stay here," said Danny hesitantly "I know the nightmares and the house who attack us are a bit" said Sea and held in her mobile that is all black with a ghostly spirit finix on the back side in blue and silver. "Sea what are you planning to do" Asked Danny "I don't know" she said, and went down when Danny sat up.

Sea typed number to her god father and rang. The Avenger tower sits all Avenger and eat dinner together except Hockeye and Black Widow who is out somewhere when Tony's phone rings "Jarvis who is calling?" Asked Tony "number say Serenity Fenton sir," replied Jarvis' who's Serenity Fenton? "Asked Janet / wasp "she is my god daughter" replied Tony and everyone just stared at him "what do the man of iron mean with god daughter?" asked Thor "if a dear friend of a family and the family has a child can the parents choose the friend as the child's honor parents it called god mother or god father while the children will then be called god daughter or son by the person "replied Pepper" Jarvis put on the speaker, "said Tony

"Hey Tony Stark here," he answered the phone "hello uncle Tony" said Sea and they could hear a sad and frightened voice "Sea how is it? we have not talked in three years, it is good, how are family? "asked Tony and decided to ignore the way her voice sounded at the moment and they could hear the sea mutter quietly at Ghost speak but they have no idea what language she talk.

"Sorry, I would not have called," said Sea with a shaky voice "Sea what is it you do not sound like yourself," said Tony puzzled and then he heard a yelp in pain "Sea are you hurt? How are you? Where are your parents? "He asked quickly and Sea gave a faint laugh as answer" my parents will not be back until in the Sunday night and the Jazz are away looking at different college. if my parents were here, they would not notice, I could come home and move past them or talk to them with broken arm but they would notice, "she said weakly" WHAT! "He screamed out in surprise.

"Tony ..." said Sea in a whisper with clear pain in her voice, "We can't go on," she said confusedly "can't stand what?" Asked Pepper "nightmares, constant threats that we might be killed entirely from one of my parents inventions" she said weak and shaky and Tony blinked when she said 'be killed completely,' Tony looked at the other Avengers seems just as surprised. "Be killed completely? I do not think they would do it" said Tony uneasily and Sea started laughing sarcastically "yeah sure, they want to kill a half of us, after they dissect us. and with the other half they don't know that we exist most of the time," she said with quiet and fearful voice, "No, no, no, I would not have said that, "she said with panic in her voice" what? "shouted everyone at the same time.

"I will not answer that," she said clearly "okay, I think maybe later," said Tony "Uncle Tony ... me and Danny can't take much more, we are almost always scared when we are here we have nightmares that can get the strongest adults to be sick or frightened. We just can't take it anymore. And that the house might attack us does not make it better. Danny can not stand to live here anymore I'm not much better, we're not even here most of the time when we get the chance to be out of here then we are aren't, "she said with problems" please help us? "She pleaded and everyone was in shock 'it does not sound as the strong and calm Sea that I knew three years ago' thought Tony and what she said sank in.

"The House can attack you? You keep away most of the time? Have you been hurt? "Asked Tony" I shouldn't have said that "she said in a frightened voice" Sea if you are injured then you should go to a hospital, "said Pepper and Sea began to talk fast in ghost speak that none of them understood with clear panic in her voice "NO! No! No! No hospital no doctors, "she said strongly in English" Sea if you are injured, "said Tony but was interrupted," NO! A doctor would detect something is wrong right away. They would see me and Danny as a scientific impossibility ... we are still half alive, and if the military got hold of a blood test ... if they figure out how we can be created then it will be a nightmare scenario, "said Sea with panic and pain.

She is definitely terrified right now, Tony and the other Avengers are confused and to the Hulk and Banner it sounded some what familiar "sorry I should not have called you forget all I said," she said and hung up. Tony looks at the other with an expression that says' what just happened? "Tony stood up" Jarvis prepare the fastas road to Amity Park, "said Tony" I accompany you, "said Capten" okay then get the rest of the Avenger stay here, "said Tony and Hulk stood up" I or Baner will come "Hulk said" what? "they said together," the way she talked sounded like what I and Baner think of the military "replied Hulk which got them to think 'why did it sound so' " why did she thinks so, "asked Tony" okay then we'll go "he said and walked towards their jet plane.

Now at 23:30 at nightthe three arrive Tony Stark, Stev Rogers and Dr. Banner in Amity Park and Tony parked the plane outside Fenton Works on the street. "Yes you can say that they are eccentric," said Banner when they saw the large neon sign and saucer they have on the Roof "the clock is eleven thirty are they really awake" wondered Stev and Tony just looked at him "they are two 16-year old twins "Tony said, and rang the doorbell and heard an irritated mumbling on the other side door.

When the door opened, they saw one sixteen year old girl about 1.59m tall and she has an incredible ice blue eye color and blue / black raven black hair and pale skin. Right now she is wearing a black morning coat and a pair of gray sports pants, the robe covers all the bandages, but they saw that both her hands are bandaged. Sea stood in the doorway with her mouth open and eyes wide "T-Tony?" She said, her voice gave in. and she collapsed but Tony caught her before she fell to the floor.

She gave out a painful whimper when you touched her left arm as they now saw is completely bandaged "Sea, Sea" said Tony "Danny is the couch Uncle Tony," she said, and gave a faint laugh at the irony of the situation. Tony picked her up and went into the living room where Danny sits with Stev and Banner behind him as the door closed, they stopped when they saw Danny, he's only wearing a pair of black pants but all over his back and chest is bandaged his neck and both arms but only the entire right arm.

Danny has the same blue / black raven black hair and pale skin his eyes are also an impressive ice blue, he looks to be around 1.62 m long. Stev Rogers just stood and gaped while Tony sat down Sea beside her brother. Tony sat down on the couch while Banner and Stev sat in two armchairs "Danny, you should go to a hospital," said Tony, looking at the bandages and got both of the twins eyes towards him filled with serious cold 'where did they get such a look' thought Stev Rogers "no" they said cut off and sternly and both twins' eyes showed knowledge, pain and experience that they should not have and the three got a bewildered expression.

"Okay now you explain that," said Stev and the two started talking / mumbling at Ghost speak before the two turned to , the three adult men "do you remember the portal accident nine years ago when we was 7 years old? And was missing for 2 years before we succeeded in getting home, "said Sea" yes everyone was looking constantly for two years without finding you it was as if you disappeared from the planet, "said Tony" we died "they said in choir but was interrupted" Say what! " said all three and the twins winced by the sound "you are alive after all so what are you talking about?" asked Tony and Capten "half" they said in choir "we are half dead half alive stuck in a in-between you can say," said Sea "humans are carbon-based life form but after the accident, then our DNA is only half the carbon based and the other half are ecto plasma "said Danny and shuddered.

"Ecto plasma?" Asked Stev Rogers' ghosts are ecto plasma-based life form which gives them certain abilities, "said Danny," and what has ghosts to do with anything, "said Banner" on the phone so I said to both me and my brother would be seen as a scientific impossibility ... to be human and ghost ... both of us are hybrids and the accident was killing us and saved us, but it was some sides effects, "said Sea and Danny laughed impassive" we are not able to stay here for the nightmares and about our parents found out that their own children are ghosts half or full does not matter so ... "said Danny and wandered off and visibly shaking in fear.

Sea got a painful expression in his eyes when Danny said it, "they would never do something like that," said Tony and two teenagers shaking their heads in protest "you are wrong it's them that give us nightmares, all but two other nightmares" said Sea "we have heard for years about what they want to do with ghosts and I'm half ghost and I seen alternate timelines where they learn about it and I do not wanna be ... vivisected again "said Danny and his voice became weaker and filled with pain and a lot of fear.

Tony Banner and Stev just sat quietly in shock "YOU'VE BECOME WHAT!" They shouted as they understood what Danny just said "vivisected ... when I was ... fully conscious ... and without pain killers ... because ghosts can not feel pain, according to them or have emotions" said Danny with problems "ghost hunters does not know a thing about ghosts full or half we can feel emotions, fact is that we feel more than humans, our feelings are stronger." Sea said calmly but with an ironic tone in her voice, "we can feel the pain we have physical body for pits sake. However, we can take a lot of punishment before it hurts or gets injured. If a mere mortal man would attack us ... with the normal weapons, it is not certain that we would be affected, "said Sea with a sigh and a faint laugh.

"Anti-ghost weapon works to some extent dependent on how strong the weapon is the same with sensed ecto plasma and other ghosts forces. But that's all we know if there are things that may affect us but not completely, and we will recover us. Quite honestly we do not know if we can die. And we know we will not be older than 18 years physically, "said Danny" if it's possible that we might die so are our ghost half left and it has happened several times that we've had our human half killed, but then we end only in our ghost form until our human half has healed. If we can die so you need to kill both of our sides which ... "said Sea.

And the three sat with wide eyes "mortal? It sounds as though you do not see yourselves as humans anymore, "said Banner and Danny, Sea gave a scowl. "We are what ghosts call Halfa a human ghost hybrid we have all common abilities that ghosts have, and some unusual, too, and our physical abilities are the same as ghosts same with the senses," said Danny and fell asleep for a second.

Sea shook lightly her brother when he fell asleep and drew back her hand quickly "we're only half human. We are what some call ghosts in human disguise or live ghost because we will exist as long as the other strong ghosts, which means we can live our half-life of several thousand years without problems and without aging. Is that what you call a human being? "Said Sea and asked. They look at Danny and Sea of with dubious glance "it does not matter whether you believe in it or not for us, it's just a fact," said Danny

"Okay my goddaughter and godson has died and is now half-dead and has been for 9 years without a single in the city have noticed it" said Tony annoyed and anxious, and Sea's mobile rang "already?" Said Danny and Sea nodded and stood up, she went to the wall where she stayed and made her hand Intangible so they looked through the hand and arm and then brought her hand through the wall and out again with a first aid kit and went to the couch to sit down. where they all got big eyes and stared at her with open mouth except Danny who know and can do it himself if he wants.

After the three avengers gathered again stood dr Banner up "let us help you to change the bandages," he said when they noticed first aid box "okay but this's a first aid kit designed for a Halfa" said Sea and gave dc Banner box so he could open it. As the Banner opened the box so his chin dropped down "if you want help, it's new bandages and half the contents of the syringe to me and sis" Danny said, pointing to the syringe lying next few tubes with clear translucent green liquid that glowed.

Banner took up a syringe "what's in it?" Asked Tony "pure neutral ecto plasma it helps a ghost or Halfa to heal serious injuries. But for normal humans, it is more like poison, "said Danny, and fell asleep again. Banner put down the syringe and with Stev's help as they began removing the bandages on the two twins who stiffened to have someone else so close or touch them.

When they had gotten rid of the bandages, they lost ther breath of what they saw, they saw burns but what they reacted to was the open wounds that glowed in a radioactive electric green on Danny and a radioactive electric blue on Sea. They could see how the wounds were healing together and would probably be gone in day "we said that we are only half human and ghost glows actually, ecto plasma glows that's normal," said Sea "when we get seriously injured it will replaced our human blood with ecto plasma to heal the damage my ecto plasma is green while my sister has a blue ecto plasma "said Danny and answered their unspoken question.

After a while, replace bandages so they sat down in the armchairs again "Serenity, Daniel, you need better care than bandages you need a hospital," said Stev and the twins got wide eyes, "No! No! that can not "they said with panic in the voice," We are what we are there's no cure, "said Danny" what? "asked Tony" if we go to a hospital injured and had them take samples, we would be seen as ghosts directly with little human physique involved. They would try to find out how we can exist, "said Sea" they would say that they are looking for a cure, "said Danny" there is no cure from being dead, being half dead, we're half dead, we died nine years ago it can not be changed and the one in biljonen we became Halfa, it can not be changed, "said Danny and Sea together.

"If the military or other government got hold of a sample and manages to recreate the accident that ..." said Sea and let that hang and the three understood to some extent "the truth is that a Halfa is more dangerous than a standard ghost. They are ghosts with human form and personality, a Halfa grows into force quickly and can become an S class ghost within 10 years or 20 years, "said Danny, and took a breath," an S class ghost is almost unstoppable and all the ghost has an obsession which is the cause of what most ghosts do and who knows what you get ... "said Danny let the sentence hang for a while and Avengers understand what they're talking about.

Tony grimaced "if all the ghosts even halfas have an obsession that determines what that person would do or act the way people are, it could be a disaster especially if ghosts, halfas is as dangerous as you say," said Tony understandable and Danny nodded "ghosts and halfas is more extreme in emotions and behavior than humans but that is the only difference in behavior and personality between humans and ghosts, "said Sea" quite honestly, it is that there are three halfas in the world and the ghost zone right now bad enough, no army needs to create more. if me or my sister becomes evil then the world is doomed... it just needs one of us to do it ... it means end of the world. so one another Halfa would..."said Danny

And the three avengers just looking at Danny in confusion "kid, Danny, we have no idea what you just said we understood your sister but you just talked in a language we did not understand," said Stev and both twins facepalmed, "I understand you are scared but your injuries, "said Banner but was interrupted" No, "said the two without emotion and chopped off filled with a determination in ther voice "Our injuries are completely healed within a day or a few hours with the syringe," said Sea "quite honestly, we've have worse injuries before without care and we do not even have a scar to prove it so with bandages and syringe, that is no to worry about, "said Danny" it's the mental part of being in this house, that is to talk to Maddie and Jack who create problems, "said twins together and Danny brought his knees up to the chest.

After a while the two fell asleep, Tony picked up Danny and Stev Rogers lifted Sea and carry them up to their room while Banner went through a folder that was in their first aid kit with the heading 'treat injuries on a Halfa' and is deeply interested and impressed by their physique

7:00 in the morning Saturday, Tony is in the kitchen with Stev Rogers and Banner they currently drink respective cup of tea or coffee "I find it hard to believe that my goddaughter and godson is half dead for 9 years now, they have died to become that and that their parents haven't notice it, "said Tony puzzled. "That in itself is classified as neglect" said Stev and drank his coffee "little is said about human ghost hybrids also called halfas in this folder is a little but it explains a lot about what they are physical," said Banner

"So what is the little that says about halfas there?" Asked Stev "apparently has a Halfa two forms, they can choose to be fully human being or choosing to be fully ghost physically when they want by pressing one half deep within themselves. They are ghosts and can do all that ghosts can do but are still alive in human form, they have cold body temperature that can be confused with hypothermia and they have a too slow heartbeat and breathe for a human. They may not be entirely human, but they can choose to appear to be completely ghost when that is needed for a long time it is needed and can be human when needed, to some extent, "said Banner fascinated.

Tony took out his mobile "Jarvis get hold of Pepper, I want to get the paperwork to possibly adopt Danny and Sea. I want it legal that I can take under my protection so I can take them out of here as soon as possible, "said Tony" will be master Stark "said Jarvis and they both stare at him" What? "Asked Tony" adopt them? "asked Stev Rogers" I thought you were not parents material "said Banner" I have known the two since they were newborns and they have known me for just as long, and I am their god father and now very worried for them. Something has happened in the last three years that did this to them, "he said

"When I saw them last so they glow with joy and strength with a mischievous atmosphere around them, but now ..." said Tony "yes they seem to be in pain to be here as if they are broken down," said Stev "I know and like not. When do you think they wake up? "Said Tony," I gave them half the syringe was so they should be in a healing sleep as it describes to 14:00 time, "said Banner" okay then I can or have time enough to arrange a few things in the meantime, "said Tony Stark and began to get hold of the right person (in other words Pepper)


	2. Chapter 2

At 14.30 on Saturday, Danny and Sea sits in the living room and eat little, Danny is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a silver hoodie to cover the wounds soon healed fully. Sea is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a big knitted sweater with big collar Banner and Capten is sitting in the OP center and is reading a thick folder that the twins themselves have made about the ghost zone, while Tony Stark sits with his mobile and looking for information to the agent from the child serve doorbell rings which got the twins jump.

Tony went to the door after he have help them up on the couch again, "sorry that it took time to open the door, I just helped the kids up on the couch again after they fell" Tony said, holding out his hand for a handshake which the agent did "okay? My name is Donna Smith. Are you a parent? "Asked the female agent she have dark skin and silvery hair dressed in costume," I am a friend of the family and their godfather. Tony Stark but they usually call me Uncle Tony. I am glad that the child serve could send you as soon, because I do not want them here one minute more than is absolutely necessary, "said Stark, and showed her to the living room.

Donna Smith stopped in the doorway to the room when she saw them, both twins sitting on the sofa with knees to the chest and a painful expression as if they have had a nightmare. Danny sits with his arms holding around the legs and Sea sits with her arms crossed on her knees with her head resting on the arms. The agent could say just by looking at them that they do not feel well here.

The agent took a deep breath and took on a calm expression and walked towards them when Donna was a meter away so raised the twins eyes and the eyes were not covered by their hair anymore. The agent froze when she saw all the emotion in the eyes and the quiet was the expression become that of concern, she crouched down to get into even height with them and she winced on the inside of having twins looking at her with eyes filled with fear, pain , sorrow and more into feelings that the agent could not decipher.

They have their muscles tense as if they expect to be attacked at any minute. "How are you here?" She asked the twins looked at Tony with a puzzled expression of trust in the eyes mixed with several other emotions before they both brought his head down behind the knees "awful" they said simultaneously "why?" Asked Donna gently "we have nightmares constant so we sleep almost nothing at all, "said Danny" we are constantly afraid some of the inventions will hurt us again, "said Sea" we are also constantly afraid of their , that usually come to life and attack us or you are the only coal remained and sometimes it becomes poisoned "they said together and the agent got a 'what the heck' expressions of what the twins said.

"Sir Stark, we can talk privately?" She said, and went into the hall "yes we can upstairs" said Tony and walked up the stairs into the parents' room where Donna sat on the bed with a thud. "I have worked for child serve for years but I have never seen a case like this," she said honestly, looking at the twins school folder "where they like this the last time you saw them?" Asked Donna and Tony shook his head.

.

* * *

.

"No they were not like this but I have not seen them in three years only talked on the phone in the past three years," said Tony "5-6 years ago started their grades to change sometimes it was high and sometimes it was low, it also says that they used to come late with bruises, limps or bandages. 2 years ago they began to get jumpy and nervous, but their grades started to get high again. But they fall asleep constant in the classroom and their expressions when they sleep is always in pain or nightmares "said the agent

"As soon as someone asked they became quiet and looking around for all openings" said Donna, "I do not know what they are going through but it is clear that they should not live here for their own health," said Donna and watching Tony "how did you manage to get them to talk?" she asked, "I didn't, all I know is what they told you. The only reason I'm here is for Sea called me, she mumbled that she should not have called and sounded terrified. So I came here as soon as possible, "said Tony honestly.

"Okay then we will do like this. they get to stay with you until we have straight out all of this, I think it would hurt them more if they would be with a stranger. For you seem to give them some sort of security because I thought they wouldn't say anything, "said Donna" good then we can pack their things and get them out of here "just by what the school says about them and how they are here when I met them. I will have enough to force Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to give custody if needed, "said Donna

"Hopefully they will not need forced" said Tony "my boss said you wanted to take over the custody and possible adopt them," she said, "I'm a bit worried that they'll be attacked by super villains," said Donna uneasily and went downstairs to the living room to those now sitting relaxed but sad.

.

* * *

.

"I'm recording your reply Daniel, Serenity, would you like to be adopted by Tony Stark for it is probably not safe?" She said, and both twins smiled at her sad "do not worry about it for bad guys would attack us, I do not think they're that stupid, "said Sea" for quite frankly would the villains be in more danger than us, "said Danny with a knowing smile which got both adults blink to it" what do you mean? "she asked," we have friends who protect us and it is one of the reasons why we are still alive, "said Sea" and why we have not break down completely yet "Danny said" okay you can go with Tony Stark for now, until further notice, "said Donna Smith.

The twins face lit up when she said it, but she did almost not notice it almost for it look like it was choking of nightmares "goodbye until further notice," said Donna Smith, "and before I forget, I will have to get your parents later," she said but was interrupted "they are out on a wild ghost hunting until Sunday night," said Danny and Donna sighed unhappy "do they so often?" she asked "yes" came the simple answer from the twins. Donna went out and continued walking from there.

"How are you now?" Asked Capten who came down from the OP center with Banner that held the folder, "better than before" they said after a few minutes of staring at him with a look that says 'seriously' and made him want to go and hide "stupid question" murmured they when the twins went up to their room "okay now we can pack all the things" said Tony and clapping "you do that," said Banner when Captain and Tony went up.  
Tony went into the Sea's room and Captain went into Danny's room.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Sea packs in her room, the room have soft sky blue walls and a white floor with wood ceiling her walls are filled with design drawings of buildings and machinery items including clothes imagined having a fantasy, SF and steampunk appearances. They are also filled with paintings by a famous artist known as Sapphire Night which is a false identity for no one has ever seen her or him, the paintings are different because they have never been shown before, and Tony could see the signature is there on several of them in fluorescent blue that Sapphire is known for and it's definitely a Sapphire's paintings.

First we went Sea into her closet and started packing her clothes and shoes in a bag that would be too small but somehow got everything in it. Tony's attention went first to the paintings which some were finished others are unfinished, Tony took out the cell phone to contact Jarvis and check to see if they are genuine or not, and he was surprised when Tony found out that they are genuine works made by Sapphire Night .

"How did you get these paintings?" Asked Tony highly "I made them," said Sea simply without looking at him and Tony was confused "you know well that they are made by Saphire Night," he said and Sea, began to laugh "I know about that, I did not use my name it would be too embarrassing with my parents," she said in reply and came out of her closet is now empty with two bags and put them on the bed when she opened the empty one.

The bags resemble two large portfolios clear fantasy patterns in the edges of the SF style in metal edges are made of, giving them a futuristic look, it looked like they were made with a TRON pattern that glows faintly across the patterning at the edges that makes it darker or lighter. The two are black with bright white blue glow in the TRON grid pattern and almost translucent silver in the pattern on the edges.

Tony looks into the closet then at the bag and back to the closet before he got a pondering expression "how on earth did you fit everything in one bag?" He said after a moment of reflection and concluded that it should not be possible with the bag's size and volume will not be able to hold all that. Sea went up to a drawing on the wall took it down and gave it to Tony, who blinked apparently the bag is able to fit with any amount with no problems and Tony could see roughly that it would work but it has no power source and it took a while before he understood the technology that he had never seen before.

"Is this for real," he said to himself, and watching the other drawings of the same technology that all lack the same 'power source' and some could Tony understand other was a question mark for him "ghost technology is several dozen or a few a hundred years ahead in time in comparison with human technology, but it is not usually used, "said Sea" can you take down all of my blueprints "asked Sea and Tony stood with his mouth open" your blueprints, "he said and noticed that the Sea and Danny are probably much smarter than you willing to accept.

"Yes my blueprints I know that the power source is missing in all the drawings, but it would be too dangerous to have it in them for the same power source works at all these drawings," she said when Tony started picking them down and Sea gathered up the paintings. "When did you learn to draw blueprints like this?" Asked Tony deeply impressed and put down the stack in the bag and got the place without problems "when I was ten," she said in a mater of fact which caused Tony to stare at her "what?" asked Sea after the last was down placed in the bag.

"How?" Ask Tony "I am 16 years with a free path to the ghost zone and when I was ten years old, I met the ghost Nicolai Technus which taught me everything he could about the technology. He is an incredible skilled scientists if you get away from the monologues, he can be a bit of a crazy scientists that uses pure SF technology and can be a bit eccentric, but is proud of me and my brother when it comes to technology, "said Sea calmly and shrugged shoulders as if it was nothing.

"So you have a mad scientist as a technology teacher," said Tony after thinking for a while, "why does it not show the required intelligence for these blueprints in your grades?" Asked Tony and Sea winced "the live school is extremely boring, then my thoughts don't work in the same way as a human being anymore ... My memory from before the accident is fuzzy and filled with holes, while after the accident, my memory become sharp and clear, I think faster more better among other things, the human intelligent curve does not work on me and my brother anymore because we think the same way as ghosts. the nearest you can call it is a photographic memory which is not true, but close enough, "said Sea and pondered

"I can lie without any problem pretending to be someone else without people noticing something one can say that both me and my brother has a silver tongue, we are not human anymore and do not think as such ... it would be a problem if two nine year olds just became extremely intelligent but there is an explanation, among other things, "said Sea 'so both me and my brother learn a lot in the ghost zone instead of here about everything possible of the living world and the ghost zone" said Sea.

Sea made her hand Intangible and stuck it into the wall and took out a futuristic computer bag of TRON style that is black with black glow in the pattern and another bag in the same style with written text tool on it, she put down two bags of the larger travel bag. "What of the ghost zone, you will learn things from?" Asked Tony "do you really know Uncle Tony?" Asked Sea and Tony nodded "Technus in technology, Ghostwriter in psychology and writing, Pandora in the melee and weapon Frostbite and Sunburn in our powers. Clockwork in history of both the worlds, Jupiter in physics and space of both worlds, Frostbite in health, Mikael in culture, "she said, counting fingers" I will not explain which they are or what way they act like but I can say that Clockwork is a mentor for me and my brother, Jupiter and his wife Saturn is like a grandma and grandpa, Pandora is like a mother to us, Frostbite and Sunburn is like two older big brothers, the two are like fire and ice as their names say and live in two different kingdoms. Technus is the crazy uncle "said Sea

"I think you forgot a" Tony said "oh, yeah ghostwriter and Mikael are two good friends we have several close friends in the Ghost Zone" I do not know if that's good or bad. to me and Danny know several ghosts in the Ghost Zone and can relate to them more than humans in this world, "she said after thinking for a bit, and Tony agrees, Sea shook her head and sighed. "So are you ready?" Danny asked "when did you get in here?" Asked the Sea "when you started counting up our ghost teacher and I'm guessing that you stated that we do not think in the same terms as humans" said Danny "yah, okay" said Sea and the all went out of the room

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile Danny packing up his things, Danny's room have blue walls that are filled with NASA posters and blueprints of the same kind as those in his sister's room. On the table, there are also several papers with short stories and texts, writings of all texts are signed with a fluorescent green text standing Emerald Night,'

Danny began to empty his wardrobe in a like fluid that her sister only to his bags reminiscent of two large portfolios clear fantasy patterns in the edges of the SF style in metal edges are made of, giving them a futuristic look, it looked as if they were made with a TRON designs that glows faintly across the patterning at the edges as makes it darker or lighter. The two are white with light blue glow in TRON Grid pattern and almost translucent silver in the pattern on the edges.

Captain began to collect all the papers, texts and blueprints, then Danny came out of his closet so he took all the papers into the second bag, followed by a black futuristic data liquid with green glowing TRON grid pattern and a tool bag.

Captain meanwhile got stuck in a text written by Emerald Night titled Torture, Captain have read several of Emerald's texts before because they are interesting and instructive, then they are popular in several newspapers.

(if you are sensitive then skip the Torture text or if you are under 14 years skip it)

/

* * *

**T****orture****  
**Torture is one thing you should not get to experience, but yet I am now here and writing about it. I can say from firsthand experience that being tortured is unbearable and in political or legal concepts, it's unacceptable but it happens anyway in 75% of the world's governments.

But of all the things I've experienced, it was just wrong, they did it to me physically and mentally, I had to watch when they cut up a 4 or 5 year old child who was screaming in their home language after their parents.

When I told them to stop so they simply sedated me so I could not do anything about it but still had to be awake enough to see. So? Is it just me who thinks that these people are monsters because they vivisected a small child in front of me while I was chained to a table, and had to watch the child was screaming in pain.

They said that the child and myself cannot feel emotions or pain? Have I missed something? Or is it just me who thinks this is wrong?

Does it really matter that much if you have a different eye color, skin color or hair color than what the average person has naturally. Because I know that it is common for young people to dye their hair in crazy colors or using eye lenses to provide an incredible color. What's wrong with that? I am a fighter and they caught me and tortured me just because of me eyes and hair color!

It may not be common for a young person to have white hair but most people who have it bleaches the hair or as in my case, it was a powerful trauma that caused my hair turned white and there they think that I am not a human being and for that I deserve to be tortured. What is wrong with that picture?

When I got home, I was jumpy and nervous, which is understandable, I was tortured and vivisected even if I survived it, it did hurt. They cut me up as if I was a school biology project without caring about what I thought. One thing is for sure I will never allow myself to be caught by them again!

I wonder what was worst, that they decided to vivisected me or nightmares afterwards when I got free. When one survives being tortured, according to me it is the nightmares that is worst, the ones that you get afterwards, for the nightmares turn the reality and makes the whole experience worse.

I even think that I have dreamed it was my own parents who tortured me, I know they did not and they probably would not do it but now I do not anymore because they have similar views as the people who tortured me. I'm just glad that my friend managed to get out of there.

That event made me lose my faith in people and humanity that they would do something like that without caring or show that they feel anything at all, it's crazy and I afterwards can call people monsters without problems. I do not allow anyone to touch me, and I usually wake up screaming after the dreams do not help my parents for they become worried for me, which is understandable.

That's all for this text and time, I just needed to write about this and now I feel much better than before.  
So goodbye until further notice from Emerald Night

/

* * *

Now begins the story again  
Captain agree with the person who wrote this it he or she wrote about is wrong and should not happen but it happens anyway. Captain have never heard about the Emerald Night has posted this kind of text before making him confused "Hey Stev / Captain I can get back to list my text it's the last thing I need to pack," said Danny cautiously and it took a little while before what he said sunk in. "text" he said questioningly "yes my text" replied Danny and put it down.

"If you wrote it, then you are Emerald Night," said Captain surprised "how do you know that I am Captain and how can you write with experience about that?" Asked Captain and Danny shrugged "I know it's easy to figure out when the two of you introduced yourself and I do not want to talk about it," Danny said and cut of all issues. Danny went to Sea's room (one time jump) "so are you ready?" Danny Asked "when did you get in here?" Asked the Sea "when you started counting up our ghost teacher and I'm guessing that you stated that we do not think about the same terms as humans "said Danny" okay "said Sea and they all went out of the room.

.

* * *

.

The five walked out of the building, Sea turned and looked at Fenton Works before she turned around and stopped next to her brother, who stands looking at a small jet plan middle of the street. "You had to park in the street Uncle Tony?" Asked Danny "yes" said Tony and Danny just staring at him "Uncle Tony really it's a jet plan not a car," said Danny and Sea just chook on the head.

A few hours later just before they arrive in New York inside the plane "so kid how dangerous are you really?" Asked Captain and both gave a frown before they sighed "both me and the Sea is the S class ghosts which is extremely rare," said Danny and looked out the window, "We have been training with and without our powers since we got them and became hybrids, we learned to cope," said Danny without giving a real answer "since when do you talk encrypted," said Tony "you gave no real answer," said Captain

Sea watching Capten with serious look "it does not matter both me and Danny could go up in a battle against the Hulk and come out with a win or draw if we chose to use all our power and in ghost form," said Sea and Tony , Capten started to stutter while Baner just froze and realized why they are so careful.

Before they walked off the plane so they remain with the three behind them and turned around "you must not tell anyone that me and Sea is dead that we are human ghost hybrid! Danny Said with a voice that made a shiver go through them it was the determination and commanding voice that got the three to take a step back "okay?" Asked Sea with icy coldness that gave them the creeps "we promise" said the three simultaneously. "Good" said the twins and their firm and chilling voice and expression melted into a smooth or quiet one with a bit of paranoia.

They introduced themselves to the rest of the Avengers and was welcome, but the Avengers noticed quickly that they have trouble sleeping sometimes, they were awakened by one or both of the twins, who yelled because of nightmares.

.

* * *

.

Three days later, Tony Stark and Donna Smith manages to get hold of the twins parents who agreed to let Tony Stark to adopt them for they know that the twins trusts Stark and one of them called to him for help so they write in the papers needed if it helps the twins.

But Vlad Masters decided to get a lawyer and judge to cancel the adoption so now the twins on the way into the meeting room with Pepper Pots where all seven people are. During the three days, they've become more themselves, and seem to have no fear anymore but they are easily nervous and always keeps an eye on the exits are but otherwise it's just nightmares that shows the damage and they do not want anyone to touch them when Hockeye accidentally touch Danny's shoulder then Danny responded by reflex and twisted Hockeye's shoulder and dislocated it, so they learned the harsh way do not touch the twins if they touch you first.

When the twins went into the room and froze when they saw their parents and stayed standing at the door. Their eyes showed fear and they flinched when their parents looked at them and gave a worried expression, which caused Maddie and Jack feel very guilty for not having noticed anything before.

Danny is wearing a pair of dark cargo pants and a black sweater with holes in the arms and a pair of regular shoes. Sea is wearing a black shirt and a pair of dark dress pants and regular shoes, around both their necks, they each have a necklaces that make so that their ghostly nature does not prove to them or their surroundings. They sat down in two chair at the table, "yes I can see that the two are not doing well with their parents, but I also understand that they would be in danger of Tony Stark" The judge said, and Vlad smiled contentedly.

Meanwhile, the chair Sea sat on broke during her grip seconds before she stood up with her brother and screamed "WHAT!" at the same time in anger that got the judge to flinch "you two may calm down it is safe at sir. Masters" said lawyer who got Sea's full attention while Danny collapsed with panic.

The lawyer gave a nervous sound of her ice blue eyes were hard and cold before her gaze fell against Vlad with murderous expressions that gave a faint yelp in surprise. "Serenity, Daniel, you would be in danger of Stark so ..." said Vlad but he wandered off when the Sea's eyes narrowed in anger, hatred, mistrust, a look that became icy cold murderous as if she could kill him any minute before they became cold and emotionless "no" she said, clearly with such hate that they could almost feel it.

All there except her brother wanted to go somewhere else and everyone besides Vlad wonders why she is behaving like this. "Serenity, you need to-" said Vlad but was interrupted, "I said No! Not I or my brother wants to be in the same city as you or in the same house or room even. I don't want you near me, "said Sea coldly on so that all shivered.

Danny calmed down and stood up again "sorry I and Sea will not go to Fenton Works. And I would rather kill myself than go with Vladimir "Danny said with venom in her voice and a lot of cold anger. "Daniel Serenity now you're just annoying," said Vlad and put his hand on Sea's shoulder 'oh no' thought Tony Stark.

Then Vlad's hand landed on her shoulder so Sea gripped his ankle and pulled so that Vlad flew over her and landed on the floor with a dislocated shoulder, and Sea placed her foot against Vlad's chest right next to the neck and held him pressed down which started to make a hole in him for Sea is wearing stiletto heels.

"Vladimir! I said I did not want to be in the same city as you and I let not even my own parents to touch me so why would you "she said, even colder that got them the second baking back in their chairs, but she was interrupted. "Serenity now you're just" Vlad began to say but the Sea's expression was filled with cold anger "Vladimir! I honestly hate you and I. Like. Not. To. Be. Interrupted. "Said Sea that way so that the others ended up in shock and Tony came to think of an angry Hulk.

.

* * *

.

Vlad forgot about his powers meanwhile Sea talked and then Danny's expression reflected his sister's accurate. Judge nervously pulled at his collar 'oh cheesecake "said Vlad when he noticed that he started bleeding where Sea has its foot prints against. "Okay it is clear that you now needs to calm down and that it is far too risky for Vlad Masters to take care of the your custody for his own health and their" the judge said and Sea removed her foot from Vlad who sat up again.

Their parents are in total shock they know that the twins do not like Vlad but they have never reacted so strongly before and so hostile to anyone if they have not had a nightmare, and it's based on fear not chilling anger. Tony Stark sat still and looked at them carefully to avoid getting their rage directed at him.

Tony made a mental note not to make them angry because they did just a fit of rage as simple rivals that of the Hulks 'remember, whatever you do. Do not Sea or Danny angry if you want to be in one piece' he thought the lawyer admitted that it was a bad idea to let Vlad get them and his could not say anything because he was too scared.

"I think everyone would agree that Tony Stark gets custody," said Judge gathered his courage when they all noticed that Vlad was bleeding. "The sort of injury can be," said the lawyer was interrupted "It's okay, I knew that they did not like me and they do not want to be touched so this is my fault," said Vlad "so be it Mrs and Mr Fenton write on here, "said the judge, which they did.

"Well now it's official, Daniel, Serenity. Now Tony Stark is your adoptive father so now you Serenity Stark and Daniel Stark "the judge said as they both nodded. They all went out and when they went in Tony's car as they said they needed to calm down so they both decided to take a opposite calming flight tour and meet up later which Tony thought is a good idée.


End file.
